crumbsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Gotta
Gotta is an EP by rapper Gamingbuzz1 released on Soundcloud at the end of the summer of 2018. Background After releasing a slew of singles and videos in 2018 GB eventually announced his EP called Gotta, named after his famous catchphrase he's noted for using in discord. The EP was intended to be the culmination of everything he had been experimenting with music-wise for the past year and he managed achieved its goal indefinitely. Cover Art The cover art for his album features various references to the community his music was borne from. In the center is GB himself animated in the style of character from the TV series South Park, wielding two katana's on his back, perhaps symbolic of his antagonistic nature. In his left arm he holds a Playstation 4 controller, a clear reference to his status as a gamer, while in his right hand he holds a smartphone with a picture of Lildraco on the screen, a subtle nod to the Dracord group he's associated with, his clothing too also has the Dracords famous logo done in the style of the "Supreme" logo. On the top right corner of the picture GB has placed a picture of his actual self flexing, something he's noted to do in a lot of his pictures, and on the right a picture of Ryo Hazuki, the protagonist of the game Shenmue, a franchise of which GB has been a long time fan, and was particularly excited about the HD remaster that was releasing around the time of the EP's release. Behind him is an obscured picture of King Wave, another Dracord associate and someone GB has occasionally locked horns with, the picture in question wasn't one Wave posted himself but rather one that was leaked into the discord and lead to a series of roasts on his part, the picture was even used in one of GB's most infamous videos, a now deleted series called "Tales of Discord" where he portrayed Wave as a potential predator. Beside GB is a quotation reading "Mission Accomplished... Had To" the "Mission" likely being a reference to the completion of the EP and "Had to" being another one of GB's catchphrases. And below that a presumably made up quote by an IGN editor saying "Best game we ever F****ing played" presumably a veiled reference go GB's status as a gamer, as well as the sign above saying "Press Start", done in a style that depicts the album cover as the title screen to a video game. Promotion Promotion for Gotta began a couple weeks before its release, GB made a point of sharing the release date every day on Discord until its eventual arrival, to the dismay of many. The Dracord also had a helping hand a promoted the album on their official Twitter account, so almost as many people in the community could be aware of it as possible. Though it made little traction beyond the crumbside. Style and Influences Though the style of Gotta is primarily hip hop, it utilizes a range of different styles from the genre. Most notable is its use of the triplet flow, synonymous with the sub-genre of Mumble Rap, but there is also a quite frequent use of Auto-tune, something BG is noted to do often in his music. The album takes influences from others in the genre such as Migos, 21 Savage and Young thug, all artists popular in the discord community. Themes and lyricism The lyrics throughout the EP fit with GB's typical brand of self-exaltation but there are also occasionally deeper lyrics. The first two songs he speaks in a typically boisterous manner as do many other rappers but in later songs such as Lessons GB hits a slightly more profound tone in talking about the nature of problems in his life that result in stress. In later songs like Platinum he raps about his aspirations to one day have a platinum record, which for many is the gold standard that a musician as truly "Made it" in the industry. GB ends Gotta with another aspirational track, Tourin' where he talks longingly about his desire to tour once his music supposedly blows and he becomes world famous. The key themes in Gotta range from self-affirmation and social ineptitude, as well as the unrelenting desire to better oneself and become bigger than one currently is. As GB often puts it himself, it's something he's "gotta" do. Reception Reception from most in the community was mixed. With many on Twitter lambasting the EP and many in the Dracord ignoring it completely. Those that did listen to it in its entirety appeared to have a more positive take on it, with various people saying it "Goes hard" on several songs. Track Listing # Ability (Intro) # Know It # Lessons # Backend # Platinum # Tourin'